


Time for Bed

by starrydelights



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ALSO THIS IS RLY SHORT BC IT WAS JUST SMTH THAT I CASUALLY WROTE, M/M, they gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydelights/pseuds/starrydelights
Summary: "I'm tired........" Adonis softly said, while looking at the ceiling with half-closed eyes. He could fall asleep right that moment, right in this couch. Suddenly, he heard his boyfriend's voice.





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm tired........" Adonis softly said, while looking at the ceiling with half-closed eyes. He could fall asleep right that moment, right on this couch. Suddenly, he heard his boyfriend's voice. "Adoniiiis, are you awake?" Kaoru said with that melodic voice of his.  
"Mhm......" The other boy replies, trying to lift his head so he can see his gorgeous boyfriend. A soft chuckle could be heard from the blonde. "Well, you clearly don't seem so awake, so....." And as he said that, Adonis started to feel that he was getting taken off of the couch, and he soon realized that he was being carried by Kaoru. "Let's take you to bed then~" His boyfriend said.


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a peaceful morning. Adonis and Kaoru were peacefully eating, until Adonis heard his boyfriend's melodic voice.

It was a peaceful morning. Adonis and Kaoru were peacefully eating, until Adonis heard his boyfriend's melodic voice.   
And so, he found Kaoru holding his fork very closely to his face, with a piece of the scrambled eggs that the blonde made for breakfast on it. "Say ah, Adonis-kun~" The boy says.  
Adonis obeys, opening his mouth, and inmediately Kaoru shoved the fork in the purple haired boy's mouth. Adonis closed his mouth as Kaoru pulled out the fork. "Does it taste good?" Kaoru asks. 

"Yes, it does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS JUST GONNA BECOME AN ADOKAO MINI FIC THING OKAY  
> BUT YEAH I WROTE THIS SOME TIME AGO HOPE YALL LIKE IT

**Author's Note:**

> gay


End file.
